Yugioh! DE - Episode 134
Survival Duel I Summary Faculty Meeting As Avalon joins the staff of Duel Academy, many of the other dorm headmasters are very upset to be casually losing students. Lucy, wary of Avalon, remain silent. Avalon says that he proposed the Obelisk White dorm to unlock the potential within students. He makes it clear that there are Slifers who work three times harder than any Obelisk or Ra and yet they are demoted to the bottom ring of the academy. However, there are Obelisks who do not put in any work. Yet, they are cushioned at the top. Avalon brings up Cameron. Cameron arrived at Duel Academy the previous year wanting to be a Slifer, but he rightfully won the North American Junior Championships over the summer. Every since returning to Duel Academy as a sophomore, he was placed back into the Obelisks and has been underachieving since a single loss. During the promotion exams, Cameron did not lose a single duel, but he was graded a B for poor analysis of his opponents and trying to advance people who probably did not deserve, and he did not demote people who did deserve as well. In addition, since his loss to Connor, Cameron has since been in only one academy duel, which was the professional one against Helena. Cameron has not dueled since. As talented as Cameron is, his recent performance is a demonstration of Obelisks getting the top benefits for doing minimal work. Lucy cuts off Avalon and asks what exactly he's proposing. Avalon says that his white dorm is only a temporary safe haven for students who need extra help and resources to fully prosper. Even though Cameron is an Obelisk, someone like him would do well under his mentorship. The chancellor, under Avalon's control, thinks it is a fine idea. He reports on the improving grades and duel records of former Slifer and Ra students in the white dorm. He wants to make it official, but Lucy says that over the last three months, the school has been using Cameron for their propaganda and now they are using him to demonstrate the efficiency of the white dorm that has just started. Lucy adds that over these last weeks, the students who have been placed into the white dorm have moved there by choice or they lost a duel with the understanding that their loss would place them into the dorm. Lucy brings up Cole, Shy, and Kyle as three duelists who won their duels and did not have to join the white form. She says those were the rules put into place when the white dorm was established. There should be no reason for them to change them simply because the duelist in question is Cameron. The other dorm masters agree that no student should be forced into a dorm especially if they do not need to be there. The chancellor is swayed to agree. He says that Cameron's dueling record recently is low especially for an Obelisk, he proposes that Cameron increase his dueling percentage perhaps by winning four duels in a row against any duelist ones from his class, below, or above. If he loses at any point, he'll join the white dorm. Avalon is quick to agree but so is Lucy who is very confident in Cameron's ability to win. Avalon then adds another stipulation if Lucy is so confident. In between these planned duels, Cameron is not allowed to increase his LP in between duels. The professors find this to be outrageous, but the chancellor says that Cameron has been the face of excellence for this academy. It is natural that the challenge be steeper and he will agree to this. He adds that it can be a televised encounter as well for seeing a junior champion under the steepest conditions. The chancellor will not take another word from his body of teachers and decides to put Cameron to his first challenge immediately. Meanwhile, Cameron and the envoys receive messages in their dreams from their Duel Spirits that the Light of Destruction grows stronger by the day but they have not yet surfaced for an attack. The envoys are joined by Clarissa and Jessica after classes. They are informed of Avalon's plans and the stipulations of Cameron's four duels. Cameron asks if he's supposed to be dueling them all once after another. Lucy says no that she was able to get the professors not to go that far. Cole says that they were lucky on that part. The more psychic duelists duel without some rest in between they may lose control over their powers simply by pure adrenaline since dueling can be very exhausting. Even if he has great control over his powers, if he duels too many times in a row, his X-Sabers may go wild and hurt his opponents. Lucy shares that the same applies to Kyle and Shy. They may not be psychic duelists but they are the envoys of these powerful spirits. Even if they do not get tired, their spirits might and in frustration they may channel their energy through them and unleash their powers. Cameron asks when he's slated to duel. Clarissa says that Cameron's duels are being televised as a some type of week long event every evening as a Survival Duel. Cameron promptly leaves to get ready. Kyle asks why of the four of them Cameron is getting it the worst. Shy says it's because Cameron is the envoy of Genex. He is the link between the four tribes. Cole admits that the X-Saber still wants to fight the Ice Barrier and the Mist Valley, but they will not so long as the Genex continue to act as a treaty of sorts. Shy shares the similar feelings of the Ice Barrier that they will not cooperate without Cameron regardless of whether or not the three of them get along. They'd rather fight alone. Kyle says that they'd lose. Cole says that they are not the ones in control of their Duel Spirits though. Their power runs through them, not the other way around. As Cameron prepares for his duel, he is called by the chancellor who informs Cameron about the Survival Duel and the stakes. Cameron does not refute. He simply accepts the challenge. When he is dismissed Cameron can see the light of destruction all around him. The Duel Cameron's first opponent is gamer Zed Williams, who uses the "B.E.S." Machine archetype. Faced with the power of the "B.E.F. Zelo" Field Spell Cameron unleashes his powers immediately. Cole realizes that Zed was chosen to duel Cameron because of his Trap Card, "Cyber Summon Blaster" meant to inflict 300 damage to Cameron each time he Special Summons a Machine-Type monster. Nearly all the monsters in Cameron's Deck are Machine monsters, particularly his Synchro Monsters. However, Cameron is fearless and he willingly takes all the blows from "Cyber Summon Blaster" to summon "Genex Ally Axel". Cameron wastes no time in taking control of the duel with the dangerous effects of "Fiery Fervor". Zed tries to prolong the duel with an unexpected "Shadow Spell" Trap Card, but Cameron summons "Genex Ally Triarm" to destroy the trap and allow "Axel" final attack to win him the duel. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Zed Williams Turn 1: Zed Zed activates Field Spell: "B.E.F. Zelos" and he uses its effect to add Continuous Spell: "Boss Rush" to his hand from his Deck. in addition, all "B.E.S." monsters Zed controls gain 500 ATK and DEF. They cannot be targeted or destroyed by Cameron's card effects. He activates Continuous Spell: "Boss Rush". With "Boss Rush" Zed cannot Normal Summon or Set. During the End Phase of the turn that a "B.E.S." monster or a "Big Core" is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, he can Special Summon 1 "B.E.S." monster from his Deck. Zed activates "Zelos's" third effect to Special Summon a "B.E.S" monster from his hand once per turn, and he Special Summons "B.E.S. Big Core" (2300/1100 > 2800/1600) in Attack Position. "Zelos's" fourth effect places a Shield Counter on it ("Big Core" Shield Counters: 0 → 1). Zed sets one card. Turn 2: Cameron Cameron activates "One for One" discarding one card to Special Summon a Level 1 monster from his Deck, and he Special Summons "Tuningware" (100/300) in Attack Position. Zed activates Continuous Trap: "Cyber Summon Blaster". From now on, each time a Machine-Type monster(s) is Special Summoned Raymond takes 300 damage (Cameron 4000 > 3700). Cameron activates "Machine Duplication" to Special Summon 2 more copies of "Tuningware" from his Deck in Attack Position. (Cameron 3700 > 3400). Cameron Normal Summons "Genex Controller" (1400/1200). Cameron tunes 3 "Tuningware" with 2 of them being treated as Level 2 monsters with "Genex Controller" to Synchro Summon "Genex Ally Axel" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. "Cyber Summon Blaster" activates (Cameron 3400 > 3100). Each "Tuningware" allows Cameron to draw one card, so he draws 3 cards. Cameron activates "Axel's" effect to Special Summon "Controller" from his Graveyard in Attack Position but then to double its ATK (1400 > 2800). "Cyber Summon Blaster" activates (Cameron 3100 > 2800). Cameron equips "Axel" with "Black Pendant" increasing its ATK by 500 (2600 > 3100). "Genex Controller" attacks "Big Core" who is not destroyed as Zed removes a Shield Counter from it but it would be a double KO so "Genex Controller" is destroyed. "Axel" attacks "Big Core" who is destroyed as it has no more Shield Counters (Zed 4000 > 3700). Cameron sets two cards. During the End Phase, "Boss Rush" allows Zen to replace "Big Core" with "B.E.S. Big Core MK-2" (2400/1100 > 2900/1600). "Cyber Summon Blaster" activates (Cameron 2800 > 2500). Turn 3: Zed Zed uses "Zelos's" second effect to Special Summon "B.E.S. Tetran" (1800/2300) > 2300/2800) from his hand in Attack Position. "Cyber Summon Blaster" activates (Cameron 2500 > 2200). "Tetran" gains a Shield Counter. Zen uses "Tetran's" effect to remove its Shield Counter to destroy one of Cameron's Spell/Traps, destroying "Black Pendant". With "Black Pendant" destroyed Zed takes 500 damage (Zed 3700 > 3200). "Big Core MK-2" attacks "Axel"; Cameron activates "Fiery Fervor" to double "Axel's" ATK during the Damage Step only (2600 > 5200). "Big Core MK-2" is overpowered Zed removes a Shield Counter to prevent its destruction (Zed 3200 > 900). Zed sets one Spell/Trap. Turn 4: Cameron Cameron activates "Hidden Armory". At the cost of Normal Summoning, Cameron can add an Equip Spell to his hand from his Deck and he chooses "Glory Shield", which he equips to "Axel". When "Axel" attacks Zed cannot activate Spell/Traps. Zed activate Continuous Trap: "Shadow Spell" to reduce "Axel's" ATK by 700 (2600 > 1900) and prevent it from attacking. Cameron activates "Axel's" effect to Special Summon "Genex Controller" from his Graveyard in Attack Position with double its ATK (1400 > 2800). "Cyber Summon Blaster" activates (Cameron 2200 > 1900). Cameron activates "Limit Reverse" to Special Summon "Yomi Ship" (800/1400) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Cameron tunes "Yomi Ship" with "Genex Controller" to Synchro Summons "Genex Ally Triarm" in Attack Position. "Cyber Summon Blaster" activates (Cameron 1900 > 1600). Cameron activates "Triarm's" WATER effect to discard one card and destroy a Spell/Trap and Cameron has "Shadow Spell" destroyed, allowing "Axel" to attack and restore its ATK to normal. "Axel" attacks "Big Core MK-2" and "Fiery Fervor" doubles its ATK during the Damage Step (2600 > 5200). "Big Core MK-2" isn't destroyed, but Zed still takes damage (Zed 900 > 0). Cameron wins Featured Cards Navigation